Mensonges d'Amour
by nardy
Summary: AU, Kurt est à Lima pour Noël, il a hate de voir Blaine, son petit ami. Mais une rencontre sur le parking du Lima Bean va changer sa vision sur la vie et sur l'amour de sa vie.


Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont certes pas à moi, je ne revendique que le scénario romantico compliqué. Et complètement AU. Ne tient absolument pas compte de certains évènements de la saison 4 comme le Break up et l'absence de Sebastian.

Rating : PG

Pairing : Klaine, Seblaine.

AN :Je n'y crois pas, d'autant que le seul couple qui me plaise dans Glee est complètement non-canon puisque c'est Kurtbastian et là…

D'autre part, j'ai lancé ce prompt à un auteur angliciste, sans réponse de sa part j'ai décidé d'écrire cet OS, mais si elle se décide et poste à son tour, ne vous étonnez pas.

AU : Kurt est à New York, Sebastian à Westerville. Et ça va se compliquer.

* * *

_**Mensonges d'Amour**_

Kurt était arrivé à Lima quelques heures plus tôt, il avait réussit à s'échapper de New York pour les vacances de Noël, c'était son premier retour depuis quatre mois, il lui tardait de revoir sa famille, Burt lui avait horriblement manqué, son père avait eu raison, pendant dix ans ils avaient été tout l'un pour l'autre et se trouver si loin l'un de l'autre était physiquement dur parfois.

Sans compter son petit ami, autant Blaine était venu à NY, autant lui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'absenter, Isabelle avait du mal à lui laisser sa liberté, elle avait adopté Kurt comme un petit frère très talentueux et tenait à le garder près d'elle. Son porte bonheur aussi, depuis l'arrivée de Kurt à , elle se retrouvait. Elle se confiait à lui, et se ressourçait à sa fraîcheur et à son enthousiasme.

Mais là, il avait fait le forcing, il avait supplié Isabelle, avait écrit ses articles en avance et avait promis de se connecter tous les jours, et de travailler aussi si besoin. Et donc, il était là, une surprise pour son petit ami qui lui avait diablement manqué ces dernières semaines.

Il savait que les cours n'étaient pas encore terminés et comptait surprendre Blaine à McKinley, lors de la répétition du Glee club, de plus il voulait passer voir le coach Sylvester, ainsi que sa petite fille.

Mais avant ça, il avait le temps de passer au Lima Bean, prendre un grand mocha.

A sa grande surprise il vit la voiture que Blaine avait eu pour son anniversaire, garée sur le parking. Il n'y avait pas à se tromper, il n'y avait que la voiture de Blaine qui se baladait avec les deux autocollants de McKinley et Dalton sur sa lunette arrière, un pendentif des Warblers accroché au rétroviseur. Tout en se stationnant à son tour, il vit une silhouette s'approcher de la Ford verte de Blaine, mais il réalisa brusquement que la personne qui ouvrait la portière n'était pas son petit ami, mais bien au contraire, son pire ennemi.

Enfin, son ex-pire ennemi. Sebastian Smythe.

Il ferma rapidement la portière du Navigator et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers Seb et parvint à la voiture avant que celui-ci ne démarre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec la voiture de Blaine ? Gronda Kurt, en ouvrant la portière violemment.

Sebastian se tourna ver lui, surpris. Un petit sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

« Tiens donc, mais si ce n'est pas Gayface… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas à New York toi ?

« Noël, Meerkat. Je sais bien que c'est pas dans les habitudes de ta race de rongeurs, mais chez les humains, on se voit, on revient vers sa famille et vers son petit ami à cette époque de l'année. Répliqua Kurt d'une voix hautaine, en se redressant et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sebastian sentit son cœur manquer quelques battements, il ravala un commentaire acerbe et pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté.

« Petit ami ? Dit-il doucement.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et fit une petite grimace avant de lancer d'un ton moqueur :

« Un mètre soixante neuf, brun, yeux noisettes. Anderson, Blaine de son petit nom ? Le mec que tu voulais te faire il y a quelques mois ? Mon presque fiancé en quelque sorte, ça te dit quelque chose Smythe ?

Si sa remarque avait été moqueuse, il n'espérait pas pour autant que Sebastian perde quelques couleurs brusquement.

« Blaine ? Ton presque fiancé ? Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« Alzheimer ? A ton âge… Ca craint. Répondit Kurt, intrigué.

Sebastian s'extirpa de la voiture verte, il se pencha afin de récupérer un gobelet de café et le tendit à Kurt. Instinctivement le jeune homme prit le café et regarda Seb refermer la voiture et se retourner vers lui.

« T'es ici pour prendre un café ? Attends-moi ici, je reviens. Je dois te parler. Sérieusement. Ne bouge pas. Intima-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Smythe ! Grogna Kurt en voyant l'ex-Warbler retourner dans le Lima Bean.

* * *

**_« Uptown Girl »_** résonna et Seb récupéra son téléphone au fond de sa poche.

« Hey… Ca va ? Dit-il en décrochant.

« Hey, répondit Blaine, tout souriant au bout du fil pour autant que Sebastian puisse en juger. Quand reviens-tu ? Tu me manques et Jeff et Nick ne sont pas sympas avec moi…

« C'est pas vrai ! S'écrièrent les deux autres jeunes gens dans l'appareil. On est tout à fait adorables !

« Blaine, dis à ces deux filous de retourner en cours, et toi aussi par la même occasion, vous allez vous faire attraper par Sanders. Dit Seb gentiment, au fait, je suis passé au Lima Bean, je t'ai pris un muffin au chocolat blanc, c'est bien ceux là que tu aimes ? Non ?

« Seb ! Je t'aime ! S'exclama Blaine en riant.

« Je sais. Murmura Seb en secouant la tête. Moi aussi.

« A tout à l'heure. On va être en retard. Dit Blaine avant d'ajouter doucement, je t'aime Seb.

« A tout à l'heure Bébé.

Il raccrocha juste à temps pour désigner à la serveuse le jeune homme qui attendait sur le parking.

« Kurt Hummel. C'est un habitué. Vous connaissez sa commande ?

« Oh ? Kurt ? Oui répondit la fille en hochant la tête, un grand mocha lait écrémé, pourquoi ?

« Vous pouvez me le préparer ? Ce serait gentil de votre part. Dit Sebastian en tirant son portefeuille de sa poche, il en tira un billet et lança un regard aux pâtisseries exposées. Mettez moi aussi un muffin à la noisette. Et des biscotti.

Il lança un regard à Kurt puis sur son portable, le visage de Blaine en fond d'écran lui souriait, il navigua rapidement sur les réglages et changea l'image en question, la remplaçant par une photo un peu plus neutre, Jeff, Nick et Blaine bras dessus-dessous en train de faire des grimaces.

« Blaine, Bébé, qu'as-tu donc fait ? Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

* * *

Le mocha fut prêt en une minute, les pâtisseries emballées, il retourna sur le parking et s'arrêta devant Kurt.

« Tu joues à quoi Smythe ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'attendre sur un parking, je dois aller à McKinley. Gronda Kurt en tendant son café à Sebastian.

« McKinley ?

« Je vais chercher Blaine.

« Blaine ?

« Et tu comptes répéter tout ce que je dis ? Dit Kurt ironiquement.

Sebastian secoua la tête, récupéra son café en tendant le sien à Kurt.

« C'est quoi ?

« Ton grand mocha au lait écrémé.

« Tu sais comment je bois mon café?

« Non, par contre, la serveuse, oui. L'avantage d'être un habitué de ce genre d'endroit. Expliqua Seb.

« Tu voulais me parler ?

Sebastian passa une main dans ses cheveux, détruisant l'ordre parfait de sa coiffure, le petit sac en papier contenant les pâtisseries dans l'autre main, ainsi que le café qui refroidissait.

« Ouais. Oui. Dit-il pensivement.

« Alors ?

« J'ai pas vraiment envie de causer ici. On va au lac ? Proposa Sebastian.

Kurt haussa les sourcils étonné, avant de froncer ces mêmes sourcils aussitôt.

« Je viens de te dire que je dois aller chercher Blaine à McKinley. Dit-il lentement.

« Il est au courant ?

« Nooon… Répondit Kurt en faisant traîner légèrement la voyelle. C'est une surprise. Pourquoi ?

« Tu … Tu ne seras pas en retard alors. Viens. Après tout, je viens de te payer ton café, tu peux bien me donner quelques minutes de ton temps. Argumenta Sebastian en s'avançant vers la voiture de Kurt.

« Et pourquoi on prend ma voiture ? Grogna le jeune contre ténor en lui emboîtant le pas.

« J'ai pas la mienne. Et je ne crois pas que tu ais envie qu'on prenne celle de Blaine.

Kurt lui lança un regard intrigué de nouveau. Sebastian était bizarre. Il se demanda de quoi le jeune homme voulait lui parler.

Ils partirent vers le lac, un petit quart d'heure plus tard Kurt gara le Navigator sur un parking désert, face au lac.

Il se retourna sur son siège, s'appuyant contre la portière, il tendit la main pour récupérer son café que Seb lui tenait, fort obligeamment.

« Bon ? Tu voulais me dire quoi ? Dit il sirotant le breuvage tiède.

Sebastian était mal à l'aise. Il passa et repassa sa main dans ses cheveux. Son regard fit le tour du lac. Il n'arrivait pas se poser sur le jeune homme à ses côtés.

« Je… Je ne sais pas comment dire ça… Hummel… Vraiment pas…

Kurt ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Hummel ? Tu viens de m'appeler Hummel ?

« Heu… c'est bien ton nom, non ? Répondit Seb en fronçant les sourcils. Kurt Hummel. C'est bien toi ?

« Crétin. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est la première fois que tu m'appelle par mon nom. Expliqua Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais…

Après quelques secondes de silence Kurt soupira.

« Bon, Smythe. On ne va pas y passer la journée, alors crache le morceau. Tu voulais me dire quoi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je dois aller à McKinley pour voir Blaine.

« Bon… Marmonna Seb en attrapant son portable, ben si tu vas à McKinley pour Blaine, c'est pas la peine de stresser. Il n'y est pas.

« Il n'y est pas ? Comment ça ? S'exclama Kurt en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il a cours pourtant…

« Ben …Il n'y est pas. Expliqua Sebastian en évitant le regard de Kurt de nouveau. Il demandé son transfert à Dalton.

« Tu délire ! Gronda le contre-ténor en colère. Blaine n'est pas à Dalton, il me l'aurait dit…

« Depuis fin septembre. Termina Seb en regardant Kurt.

« Tu… tu mens… Balbutia Kurt en voyant que l'autre jeune homme était très sérieux.

Sebastian sembla trouver la solution à son dilemme, il déverrouilla son Iphone et sélectionna une photo. Puis il se tourna vers Kurt :

« Il a fait très chaud mercredi, inhabituel pour la saison, on était dans le parc derrière l'auditorium avec Jeff et Nick.

Kurt se raidit sur son siège et attendit que l'ex-Warbler ne lui tende son téléphone, il avait un atout dans sa manche. Blaine s'était fait couper les cheveux très court lors de son dernier voyage à New-York et Smythe ne pourrait que lui montrer une photo qui datait de l'année passée… rien de plus. Et toute cette histoire tomberait à l'eau.

Kurt regarda la photo. Le cœur battant follement brusquement. Et au fait, pourquoi avait-il une photo de Blaine dans son téléphone ?

Pourtant quand il fut face à un Blaine souriant, en train de faire des grimaces avec Jeff et Nick, il hésitât. La coiffure, elle aussi, lui criait que tout était vrai. Blaine arborait cette coupe courte qui disciplinait enfin ses boucles rebelles.

Et pour autant que Kurt puisse en juger, les trois garçons portait l'uniforme de Dalton. Pantalon gris, chemises blanches, cravate rayée et pulls, bleu marine. Quand on savait que Blaine était un vrai fou de tenues bigarrées, le doute s'installait.

Kurt leva son regard vers Sebastian qui tendait sa main.

« Rends moi mon portable, Kurt… Dit il doucement. Réalisant brusquement que si cette photo était innocente, les suivantes étaient, pour la plupart, bien plus explicites.

Kurt leva son regard vers Sebastian.

« Comment ? Comment tu as eu ces photos… Je ne te crois pas… Blaiine… est juste venu voir les tourtereaux.

« En uniforme ? Kurt… Allons, le réprimanda doucement Seb.

Le silence de Kurt fit en sorte que Sebastian se détourne enfin de la portière et son regard vert croisa le bleu gris de Kurt. Les yeux gris descendirent du visage de Seb, au téléphone qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Il vit un éclair d'inquiétude dans le regard émeraude, et son pouce vola sur l'écran tactile.

Faisant avancer les photos de l'album.

_La suivante était de nouveau une photo des trois jeunes gens, assis sur un banc. Blaine surplombait Jeff et Nick qui étaient assis fort normalement sur le banc, lui-même étant assis sur le dossier, les pieds entre ses deux amis. Une grimace sur le visage._

Kurt releva brièvement son regard vers Seb et vit qu'il était assez pâle.

« Hummel… Mon téléphone…

Kurt fit de nouveau voler son doigt sur l'écran tactile.

_Jeff et Nick lui sourirent, ils se bécotaient sur la photo suivante. Le bras tendu vers le photographe et un doigt d'honneur en duo._

« Encore du chantage en prévision ?

Seb secoua la tête.

« Eux ? Sur quoi veux tu les faire chanter ? Les accuser d'avoir tué des chatons ? Allons… Et quand à les dénoncer parce qu'ils sont ensemble ? Tout Dalton est déjà au courant.

_Puis Sebastian et un jeune homme brun sur le banc. Seb assis, une main caressant les cheveux du garçon allongé, regardait vers le bas, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_L'autre était allongé sur le banc, les jambes croisées, sa tête reposant sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Sur sa poitrine, leurs deux mains reposaient, leurs doigts enlacés. La tête à peine en arrière, tournée, son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui le surplombait. _

« Et là ? Tu es avec qui, ton petit ami ou le mec du jour uniquement ? Demanda Kurt en levant le regard vers un Seb stupéfait, Hummel n'avait pas reconnu son petit ami…

_La photo suivante ne laissait rien à l'imagination, le brun était assis sur le banc, de trois quarts dos et embrassait à pleine bouche le jeune homme avec qui il était. Sa main agrippait légèrement le cou de Sebastian. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et savourait visiblement l'étreinte._

« Mon petit ami. Répondit Sebastian dans un souffle.

« Tu as l'air de tenir à lui. Ca fait longtemps que tu as un mec ? Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas dans les petits amis. Se moqua gentiment Kurt.

« Lui c'est spécial. Marmonna le jeune homme, j'ai eu le coup de foudre la première fois que je l'ai vu, ça fait presque trois mois qu'on est ensemble, et je tiens pas à le perdre.

_La photo suivante était un retour à l'envoyeur visiblement, Sebastian un sourire sur les lèvres et son compagnon, encore les yeux dans les yeux, tendaient leurs bras vers le photographe, majeur fermement levé._

Quand à celle d'après, Kurt sentit son cœur bondir dans sa gorge. Et sans s'en rendre compte, deux petits filets de larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

_Sebastian et Blaine le regardait avec la même intensité que les deux autres Warblers, amusés et ennuyés en même temps._

Seb se pencha enfin et récupéra son portable. Il regarda la photo, et prit le sourire de Blaine en plein cœur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'aimer pouvait être si douloureux.

Le silence dans la voiture était uniquement brisé par les reniflements produits par les deux garçons.

« Pourquoi ? Murmura Kurt en s'essuyant les joues. Pourquoi lui ?

Sebastian secoua la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment, il passa une main sur sa joue rageusement. Essayant de balayer ces larmes indignes.

« Je savais pas. Répondit-il dans un sanglot. Je savais pas que tu étais toujours avec lui…

« Putain ! Ca fait presque deux ans qu'on est ensemble Seb ! Me dit pas que tu l'ignorais ! Cria Kurt d'une voix un peu cassée. Deux ans…

Smythe secoua la tête. Le regard baissé. Le visage de Blaine lui souriait encore. Pas pour longtemps. Seb leva la main et secoua la tête de nouveau, une boule au fond de la gorge. Il ne pensait pas que cette conversation serait si dure.

« Et quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

« Il y a deux semaines. Il est venu à New York, on a passé le week-end ensemble. Je l'ai même persuadé d'aller chez le coiffeur. On a été chez un barbier de quartier, il a perdu ses boucles mais y a gagné en abandon de gel. Répondit Kurt gravement. Pourquoi? Répéta-t-il.

« Quelques jours avant, je lui ai posé un ultimatum, soit il faisait quelque chose avec ses cheveux, soit je lui rasais la tête dans son sommeil, à son retour de week-end il était tel quel, cheveux court et finalement assez disciplinés, sans une tonne de gel. Raconta Sebastian à mi-voix. Il m'a dit qu'il était allé chez une amie de sa tante. Chez qui il avait passé le week-end.

« Je ne te crois pas. Lança Kurt d'une voix chevrotante.

« Moi non plus. Grogna Seb, Tu as des preuves ?

« Photos ? Ca ira ? Dit Kurt en récupérant son portable dans son sac. Il parcourut le menu et afficha des photos en quelques secondes.

_Blaine entrant chez le barbier, le jeune homme assis sur le fauteuil, type avant-après. _

Cette fois ce fut Sebastian qui ferma les yeux, submergé de douleur face à cette trahison.

« Tu lui a parlé quand ?

« Hier soir. Pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit comme tous les soirs. Dit Kurt lentement. Et toi ?

« Il y a une demi-heure ? Quand j'ai été te chercher ton café. Il m'a appelé.

« Pourquoi ?

« Pour me dire que je lui manquais… Dit Seb très doucement.

Le silence retomba dans le navigator, Kurt voulait demander à l'autre jeune homme comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Que c'était il passé ? Mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à passer ses lèvres. Et son cœur avait dû s'échapper de sa poitrine, car il ne ressentait plus qu'un grand vide brusquement. Mais un regard vers Seb l'aida à retrouver son souffle. Le jeune homme était aussi désemparé que lui et s'il disait vrai et n'était avec Blaine que depuis quelques mois, il devait souffrir de savoir que son petit ami lui avait caché tant de choses.

« Raconte, Smythe. Comment tu es devenu le petit ami de mon fiancé ? Demanda Kurt d'une voix cassée.

« Goshhh Kurt… Marmonna le Warbler. T'as un don certain pour les mots…

« Et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fous encore à Dalton toi ? Je pensais que tu étais un senior, comme moi ?

Seb eut un petit rire sans joie et tourna son regard vers Kurt. Il savait que le pire était à venir. Pour Kurt tout au moins, puisque pour lui tout était clair ou à peu près.

« Je suis du même age que toi, et j'ai été diplômé cette année. J'ai même été accepté à Yale et à NYU, je veux faire du droit. Avocat, juge, peu importe… Mais voilà, le doyen m'a proposé une année de travail ici pour aider Monsieur Garnier, le professeur de français. Ce cher homme est très malade, il a un cancer et est en traitement, par contre il est hors de question pour lui de renoncer à l'enseignement et comme il m'aime bien, il a proposé que je sois son assistant, que je m'occupe des plus jeunes, sixième et cinquième. Il donne les cours, je fais le reste du travail, j'explique, je fais faire les devoirs, je corrige. En échange, outre le fait que je sois revenu à Dalton, je suis logé et payé, et j'ai réintégré le corps estudiantin, j'ai des cours de droit avec Monsieur Paristsky, et un peu d'histoire et de philo. J'ai repris ma place dans l'équipe de Lacrosse et à la tête des Warblers.

« Les Warblers aussi ?

Sebastian hocha la tête.

« Les Warblers aussi, le doyen m'a laissé la direction du groupe, il a concédé qu'excepté ce qu'il c'était passé l'an dernier avec les New Direction, j'avais fait du bon boulot avec eux.

« Oh…

« Je suis resté à Dalton en Août, avec Monsieur Garnier, nous avons travaillé, nous avons fait mon programme de cours, il m'a appris comment enseigner. Quelques notions rapides tout au moins, mais suffisantes pour ne pas perdre patience trop rapidement. A la rentrée, j'étais tétanisé lors de notre premier cours. Par chance, les jeunots ne me connaissaient pas tout c'est bien passé. Par contre les seniors sont tombés de cul quand ils m'ont vu ici de nouveau. Nick et Jeff étaient délirants et finalement les autres ont suivis.

Sebastian s'interrompit. C'est là que ça allait devenir compliqué à expliquer.

« Vas-y. Dit Kurt a voix basse, sentant que l'on approchait du moment ou Blaine avait commencé à mentir.

« Fin septembre, on a eu vent d'une rumeur, un transfert. Un étudiant qui venait du public. Un ancien qui revenait. Je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention. Si c'était un senior, je ne l'aurais pas en cours, s'il ne jouait pas à Lacrosse, je ne le verrais pas à l'entraînement et s'il ne chantait pas, je ne le croiserais pas aux répétitions. De plus je me concentrais vraiment sur les cours de droit, cette année est importante, je dois pouvoir intégrer l'université de mon choix avec un niveau de seconde année, et ne pas avoir à tout refaire, alors je n'ai pas tendu l'oreille aux rumeurs.

C'est lors d'une répète que les tourtereaux m'ont dit que le nouveau venu allait auditionner pour les Warblers. Le secret avait été bien gardé, parce que je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre quand j'ai vu Blaine entrer dans la salle. Je n'y croyais pas. Jeff et Nick ont bondit sur lui, les anciens aussi, tous l'ont accueilli à bras ouvert. J'étais un peu hésitant, je ne savais pas comment ça allait se passer, les règles ont changé là bas et si j'étais prêt à lui éviter de repasser une audition, je me demandais comment il allait prendre le fait qu'il ne serait pas notre soliste.

Kurt lança un regard étonné à Sebastian.

« Pas votre soliste ?

« Non. On n'a plus de soliste attitré. En fonction de la chanson que l'on choisit, on prend les voix les plus adéquates.

« C'est pourtant toi qui était soliste aux régionales. Remarqua Kurt.

« Ils n'ont pas osé prendre de risque à l'époque, expliqua Sebastian à mi-voix, mais j'ai insisté et ça change, bon, la timidité de certains n'est pas forcement un atout, mais en fait comme on pratique pas mal en dehors de l'académie, ils commencent à s'y faire.

« Toi ?

« Je suis le chef de chœur, je te l'ai dit. Et je veux que tous aient leur chance. On me l'a donnée à moi, c'est normal que les autres l'aient. Dit Seb en rougissant légèrement.

Kurt resta bouche bée, ce Sebastian là était un vrai inconnu, il pensait aux autres avant lui-même et ça valait peut être le coup de le connaître. D'un coup pourtant sa gorge se serra, ce Seb là était le petit ami de Blaine et _ça_, ce n'était pas encore vraiment normal.

« Et alors ?

« J'ai coincé Blaine après la répète, avec Nick et Jeff et on lui a expliqué les nouvelles règles. Il a accepté sans hésitations. Il nous dit qu'au contraire, ne plus avoir la pression d'être le soliste dans le groupe ce serait reposant.

« _Blaine_ ? Il a accepté de ne pas être soliste ? S'exclama Kurt, incrédule. Je crois que je commence à comprendre certains détails… Ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

Seb hocha la tête et retourna son regard vers le lac. Il arrivait au moment le plus douloureux de son récit et savait que le contre ténor aurait du mal à y croire.

« Blaine est avec Jeff et Nick en cours. Et comme je suis très souvent avec eux, nous avons refait connaissance. Et nous avons commencé à nous apprécier mutuellement. La voix de Sebastian baissa encore en volume. Je vais t'avouer un truc Kurt, Blaine ne le sait pas, mais pour ma part, le flirt lourdingue de l'an dernier ? C'était motivé, j'ai vraiment craqué pour lui au premier regard. Et savoir que nous pouvions enfin devenir amis ? C'était une douce torture. Mais j'en avais envie.

« Tu veux dire que tu étais vraiment amoureux ? Demanda Kurt ahuri, tu ne le draguais pas juste pour le foutre dans ton pieu ?

«Non… Grogna le blond. Il me plaisait vraiment. La preuve…

« Ouais… Chouette preuve. Marmonna Kurt. Puisque c'est ton mec.

Sebastian lui lança un regard triste.

« C'était.

« C'était ? Dit Kurt d'une voix cassée. Tu comptes rompre avec lui ?

« Et toi ? Répondit Seb en croisant enfin le regard de Kurt. Tu comptes rompre avec lui ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et détourna son regard.

« Je n'en sais rien.

Un long silence.

« Tu n'as pas fini. Comment l'as-tu séduit cette fois ci ? Questionna Kurt froidement.

Seb soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

« C'est pas moi. C'est lui qui m'a invité à sortir. Il était revenu depuis une quinzaine, et on se voyait tous les jours, un soir il a attendu que les Warblers quittent la salle après une répète et m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'inviter au restaurant.

* * *

_**Flash Back**  
_

_« C'est un repas entre amis ou un rendez vous Blaine ? Avait demandé Seb sans y croire._

_« Un rendez-vous si tu le veux. Avait répondu Blaine en rougissant légèrement. _

_« Et toi ?_

_« Un rendez vous. Si tu es toujours intéressé. Avait-il ajouté à vois très basse._

_Sebastian avait hoché la tête, il ne parvenait pas à croire que le garçon qu'il avait poursuivi si longtemps auparavant et qu'il avait failli rendre aveugle, lui donne une vrai chance. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague du reste des Warblers quand même._

_« Demain soir ? Avait dit Blaine avec un sourire. _

_« Ou ?_

_« Ou tu veux, je t'invite mais je te laisse choisir le resto. Ciné après ?_

_Seb avait acquiescé en souriant à son tour._

_« Pas de rom com. Les Vengeurs ? Spiderman ?_

_« Ce que tu veux… D'accord._

_Ils avaient dîné à Colombus, un petit resto sympa sans prétention, puis ils étaient allé au cinéma, ils avaient été voir les Vengeurs. Blaine avait tenu sa promesse. Dans le noir de la salle de cinéma, il avait pris la main de Sebastian. Soulagé que le chef de chœur ne le rejette pas. Mais il avait compris que si relation il devait y avoir, il était entièrement de son ressort de mettre les choses en route. Sebastian ne ferait pas le moindre geste. Après tout, il l'avait suffisamment rejeté l'année précédente pour trouver que c'était assez juste que ce soit a lui de faire ses preuves._

_Lorsqu'ils étaient retournés à Dalton, Blaine avait raccompagné Seb à sa chambre, puis il avait posé sa main sur le cou du jeune homme et avait attiré son visage vers le sien, il s'était étiré sur la pointe des pieds et avait doucement embrassé Sebastian. Petit baiser très innocent. Mais Seb avait alors pris le relais. Il avait posé sa main au creux des reins de Blaine et avait attiré son corps contre le sien. Collé contre lui. Il avait embrassé le jeune Warbler à son tour. Nettement moins chastement. Ils étaient restés quelques minutes à s'embrasser. Avant que Sebastian ne relâche son étreinte et que Blaine ne s'éloigne de quelques centimètres._

_Ils avaient ri et s'étaient encore bécoté avant que Blaine ne fasse demi tour et ne s'éloigne dans les couloirs pour rejoindre l'étage des seniors._

_Sebastian l'avait regardé s'éloigner avec un sourire sur le visage. Blaine n'avait rien demandé. Rien proposé, ni rien promis, mais Seb savait qu'il était foutu. Il était amoureux. Bien attrapé. _

_Le « Sebastian coureur » était mort et enterré. Il se demanda comment les choses se présenteraient le lendemain. Comment leur faudrait-il se comporter ? Discrètement, de toutes façons, si Blaine ne faisait pas marche arrière._

_Et au petit déjeuner, Blaine était venu s'asseoir près de lui et l'avait tout naturellement bécoté devant tout le monde. Seb avait souri et baissé la tête en sentant ses joues rougir sous les sifflets admiratifs de ses condisciples. Pas de marche arrière. Cool._

_Il avait intercepté les regards de Jeff et de Nick, concernés et un peu inquiets. Ils savaient depuis longtemps que Seb était sous le charme et que Blaine possédait le pouvoir de briser le jeune homme. _

* * *

« Blaine ? Je ne te crois pas Smythe. Gronda Kurt. Blaine te déteste. Il ne t'aurait jamais invité. Il ne t'aurait jamais… _dragué_… Ajouta-t-il doucement.

Seb retint son souffle et posa son regard sur son portable. Avec un petit soupir il fit aller son pouce sur l'écran, sélectionnant le nom de Blaine dans ses messages et remontant sur les premiers messages qu'ils avaient échangés en septembre. Il tendit de nouveau son appareil à Kurt en détournant le regard.

La conversation était explicite. Et Kurt sentit ses joues humides de nouveau.

_« Hey Seb, ça tient toujours ?_

_« Yep._

_« Il me tarde ce soir. Tu as trouvé un restaurant ?_

_« Un truc romantique ?_

_« A toi de voir._

_« Non à toi de me dire._

_« Romantique. Définitivement._

_« Okay sweet boy. A ce soir. _

Kurt releva la date sur l'Iphone et fouilla sur son propre téléphone, le même jour, à peu de choses près, la même heure.

_« Hey Babe, tu me manques…_

_« Toi aussi Blaine, que fais tu ce soir ?_

_« Rien de spécial, je vais rester à la maison et regarder la télé. Je penserais à toi._

_« Désolé de ne pouvoir regarder White Colar avec toi…_

_« Yep. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas._

_« Je t'aime._

_« Moi aussi._

Seb leva un regard troublé vers le jeune homme adossé contre la portière de la voiture.

« Il t'a envoyé ça le même jour ?

« Visiblement.

Et après quelques minutes, ils constatèrent que chaque échange vers Kurt était suivi d'un envoi de textos vers Sebastian. Et vice versa.

D'ailleurs, alors qu'ils lisaient les conversations enregistrées dans leurs portables, l'un des deux téléphones tinta, annonçant l'arrivée d'un texto.

« C'est toi. Dit Seb en tendant à Kurt son Iphone.

_« Hey Babe… Tu me manques… Je t'aime._

Le message de Blaine fit de nouveau monter les larmes de Kurt.

« Je…Je fais quoi ? Demanda Kurt à voix très basse.

« Répond. Il ne sait pas que tu es là. Conseilla Sebastian en baissant la tête. Il est sincère.

« Sincère ? Avec qui ? Toi ou moi ?

Seb hésita un instant.

« Les deux ?

« Bon dieu… Je ne sais pas…

« Kurt…

« Okay, okay, marmonna Kurt en tapotant sur l'écran de son téléphone.

_« Moi aussi je t'aime, et tu me manques aussi._

« Content ?

« Yup.

« Pourquoi ?

« S'il a fait ça c'est qu'il a besoin de nous. De nous deux.

Kurt resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rage.

« NON ! C'est trop facile ! Et tu n'y vois que ton intérêt, évidemment tant qu'il est ici, c'est toi qui es avec lui et moi à NY je fais quoi ? Je compte les points ? C'est MON petit ami, pas le tien…

Sebastian baissa la tête sous l'orage, il savait qu'il avait raison et que la solution qu'il s'apprêtait à proposer à Kurt le déchirait de l'intérieur, mais il savait que c'était la seule solution.

« Kurt… Je ne romprais pas avec lui. Je l'ai et je compte bien le garder. Dit il lentement, et je ne te demande pas de rompre non plus. S'il nous ment et fait ce qu'il fait, c'est qu'il a besoin de nous. De nous deux. Et si tu le largues, j'ai peur qu'il ne me largue à mon tour et je n'y survivrais pas.

Kurt était très pale et ses yeux brillaient encore, les larmes menaçaient toujours. Mais il écoutait ce que Seb lui disait et il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas tort. Que de deux maux le moindre était encore Seb. S'il confrontait Blaine là-dessus, rien ne disait qu'il ne romprait pas avec le Warbler. Et qu'il ne recommencerait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre dès que Kurt repartirait à New York.

« Nous le partageons ? Gronda Kurt en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Bon Dieu, j'y crois pas… Je suis prêt à _partager_ mon petit ami avec toi ? Je suis cinglé.

La question flottait dans l'air quand « Uptowngirl » résonna. Les deux garçons regardèrent le portable de Seb, le visage de Blaine en fond d'écran.

« Vas-y. Souffla Kurt, répond.

Seb hocha la tête et accepta l'appel, mettant le haut parleur afin que Kurt entende.

« Hey Sexy… Dit Blaine

« Hey Babe .

« Alors tu rentres quand ?

«Plus tard, de toutes façons tu as cours jusqu'à cinq heures, et musique après. J'ai la route à faire.

« T'es pas drôle.

« Je sais, Babe, mais file. Tu sais bien que Smith est sans pitié avec les retardataires.

« C'est la récré.

« Non, c'est fini. Et tu vas être en retard. Insista Sebastian avec un sourire.

_« Blaine magnes toi, on va être à la bourre. Cria une voix au loin. _Jeff peut être?

« Okay. J'y vais. A ce soir.

« A ce soir Babe.

« J't'aime. Lança Blaine en raccrochant.

« Tu connais son emploi du temps par cœur ? Demanda Kurt, préférant ignorer le « je t'aime » que Blaine venait de dire à Sebastian.

« Oh… Ouais. Je crois bien…

Encore un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Mais Sebastian sentait que le vent tournait et il essayait de mettre au point dans sa tête comment faire fonctionner cette relation bizarre qu'ils allaient avoir.

« Okay. J'accepte. Dit Kurt lentement. Mais on fait comment ? Et avec qui ?

Seb soupira, soulagé, il se tourna sur son siège, faisant face au jeune contre ténor.

« Toi et Blaine êtes ensemble à Lima. Ta famille est au courant ?

« Yup.

« Les Anderson ?

« Je ne les connais pas. Blaine m'a toujours dit que ses parents n'approuvaient pas vraiment qu'il soit gay. Expliqua Kurt en regardant Seb dans les yeux.

« Ils ne sont pas contre ça. Il t'a raconté des craques.

« Encore ?

« Ses parents, les miens et nous, avons passé une semaine ensemble au ski pour halloween. Expliqua Seb en passant de nouveau ses mains sur son visage.

« Okay, donc pour ses parents vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda lentement Kurt.

« Ouais.

« D'accord. Lima et New York pour moi. Dit il d'une voix décidée.

« Westerville et Colombus pour moi.

« Okay. Dalton ?

« Ils savent. Tous. Confirma Sebastian en haussant les épaules.

« Comment je vais faire pour McKinley ? Se demanda Kurt à mi-voix. Il va bien être obligé de me dire qu'il a quitté l'école. Et mes amis vont bien finir par cracher le morceau.

« Ils ne l'ont pas fait ? S'enquit Seb pensif.

« Nooonnn. Répondit Kurt en cherchant le regard du blond. Pourquoi ?

« Pour rien. Continue. Ne leur demande rien, fait attention à ne pas dévoiler le fait que tu sais.

« Ca va être facile finalement, en fait on ne parle pas beaucoup et les autres seniors ont tous quitté l'état de toutes façons.

« Bon, ça c'est réglé. Dit Seb en hochant la tête.

« Et pour ce soir je fais comment ? Je suis ici, il devrait être à Lima, on devrait se voir. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je sois ici et que lui puisse venir de Westerville et faire semblant. Dit Kurt lentement.

« Ta famille sait que tu es là ?

« Non. Mon père est à Washington et Carole était au travail. Je suis passé à la maison prendre la voiture directement en arrivant de l'aéroport. Pourquoi ?

« Les vacances commencent ce week-end. Retarde ton arrivée de quelques jours. Préviens Blaine que tu viens. Je vais faire en sorte de foirer les plans que nous avions. Comme ça, pour McKinley le problème est réglé. Expliqua Sebastian lentement. Ne retourne pas à New York, mais reste vers Colombus, je te paie même l'hôtel si tu veux.

Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche de Kurt, il secoua la tête.

« C'est complètement con. Je ne peux pas faire ça… Autant que je rentre à New York, je pourrais bosser là bas et je reviens samedi. Par contre, si tu m'aides à payer le billet d'avion, je ne dis pas non. Je ne gagne pas vraiment bien ma vie et je vais être à sec.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sebastian, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur rencontre.

« On va vraiment faire ça, Kurt ? Dit il doucement. On va faire en sorte que Blaine ne se rende compte de rien ?

« C'est ton idée Smythe ! Pointa Kurt en souriant à son tour. C'est complètement cinglé, mais a nous deux, on peut y arriver.

« Okay. Je te donne mon numéro, donnes moi le tien. On se tient au courant de qui fait quoi et quand. On ne le coince pas. On ne revient pas sur notre accord.

« D'accord. Pas de guéguerre pour se le piquer ?

« Yup.

Kurt tendit sa main et Sebastian la serra fermement.

« Marché conclu.

Le silence qui suivit était beaucoup plus léger, et Kurt vit le regard pensif de Sebastian.

« Tu regrettes déjà ?

« Non. Je me dis que je vais profiter du temps présent et que je n'ai plus à redouter qu'il revienne vers toi.

« Tu en avais peur ?

« Ouais. Il ne me parle jamais de toi mais je ne suis pas complètement idiot. Je savais qu'il tenait encore à toi. Au moins comme ça je sais où je vais.

« T'es vraiment bizarre, tu sais ça ? Se moqua gentiment Kurt.

« On est deux.

« Ouais. Bon, faut que je passe chez moi et que je reparte avant que Carole ne revienne. Dit Kurt en reprenant sa place au volant du Navigator. Et que je voie à quelle heure est le prochain vol.

« Conduit, je m'occupe de l'avion, proposa Seb en se rattachant à son tour. Tu garde ton retour pour après tes vacances et on fait un nouveau trajet complet.

« Okay.

« Je t'accompagne à l'aéroport si tu veux.

Kurt lança un regard à son compagnon, déjà en train de se connecter sur le site de la compagnie aérienne de son Iphone.

« Tu ferais ça ? Pourquoi ?

« Oh… Pour t'éviter le taxi de nouveau, si tu veux. Répondit le Warbler en tournant à peine la tête vers Kurt.

« Non… Dit il en secouant la tête. Mais merci pour l'offre.

« Voila… C'est fait, tu as un billet d'avion aller retour départ dans trois heures. Retour samedi matin. Déclara Sebastian en éteignant son portable. Je t'ai envoyé le numéro de dossier par sms.

« Merci.

Kurt se gara sur le parking du Lima Bean, quelques secondes seulement, juste le temps pour Sebastian de descendre du SUV.

"Prends soin de lui.

"Toi aussi.

Ils se lancèrent un long regard avant de repartir, chacun vers leur vie

Vers Blaine Anderson.

_Leur petit ami._

* * *

Bisousmouchous

San


End file.
